


underpants

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [16]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: I SWEAR I HAVEN’T WORN A PAIR OF MY OWN UNDERWEAR IN OVER A YEAR THERE IS JUST SO MUCH FUCKING UNDERWEAR IN THIS HOUSEHOLD GODDAMN - for a prompt?CHUNGOVSCRUNGUScosima finds out that shay is a little squeamish about sharing clothes.





	underpants

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

“Are… Are those mine?” Shay asked.

Cosima snapped the elastic waistband on the underwear she had just pulled up.  “I dunno.  Maybe,” she continued getting dressed absentmindedly.

“You… you don’t know which underwear are yours?”

“You do?” Cosima asked skeptically.

“So you wear just,” she shook her head, “whichever ones you grab?”

“Well, no.  Delphine’s are a little bigger.  I can tell which are hers.”  She examined Shay.  “Are you mad?” she asked, not sure how to fix this if she was.

Shay crossed her arms.  “I’m a little grossed out.”

“They’re clean…”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long has it been since you haven’t been able to tell the difference?”

Cosima thought back.  She really had no idea.  “I guess a little after we moved here?”

“Oh my god.”  Shay tossed her head back into the pillow.  She stared at the ceiling and contemplated the past year.

“They get washed?  We share other clothes?  I don’t understand what the problem is.”

Shay rubbed her eyes tiredly.  “So what you’re saying is that I have been wearing the same underwear as you.”

“It gets washed,” Cosima croaked, completely and utterly at a loss.

Delphine took that moment to exit the bathroom in a cloud of steam and fruity shampoo.  She immediately picked up the tension, the empathetic and sensitive person that she was.  “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Eager to tell on her Shay groaned, “Cosima can’t tell which underwear are hers and has been wearing mine!”

“They get washed!” Cosima exclaimed, her arms fell limply to her sides.

Delphine restrained a giggle but was unable to hide her smile.

“You agree with her?” Shay asked.

Delphine grimaced, her mouth trying to form words but her voice not complying.  

“Are you serious?” Shay accused.

“I don’t see the problem if they get washed,” Delphine said, her voice placating.

Shay vaulted out of bed.  “You guys are gross.”  She walked over to the dresser and started sorting underwear into two piles.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Cosima asked.

“I’m going to have my own underwear drawer elsewhere because you can’t remember which underpants you buy.”

Cosima rolled her eyes, “I don’t buy underwear.  My mom buys me new packs every year for Christmas and puts them in my stocking.”

Both Shay and Delphine stopped what they were doing to stare at her in disbelief.  They’d seen all of Cosima’s underwear and a lot of it was not something one would think a mother would buy her daughter.

“What?” she asked.

Not wanting to have _that_ conversation Shay and Delphine shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Cosima approached Shay slowly.  “Shay, are you actually mad?  Because I had no idea.  I thought that since we shared a drawer that you were okay with sharing.  But if it’s a big deal to you we can divide the drawer up and-” she stopped herself to look at Shay’s slowly spreading grin, “What?”

Shay laughed and kissed Cosima’s nose, “April fools.”

Cosima rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.  She pressed her face into Shay’s shoulder.  “Fuck, you really scared me.”

“I know!” Shay cackled.  “I was only going to do it a little but you were so concerned!”

“It was a prank?” Delphine asked.

Shay and Cosima nodded.

“That was good.  I thought you were going to bleach all of them,” Delphine laughed.

“Yeah, thanks Del.  Some help you were when I was getting thrown in the doghouse,” Cosima teased.

“Hey!  I know which underwear are mine.  That is something I am proud of.”

“Why are you proud of that?” Shay asked around a laugh.

Delphine shrugged, “Because then I don’t get in trouble?”

They laughed together.  They went about getting ready as usual, just this time they were more aware of how much they cared about each other.

And how much of a little shit Shay was.


End file.
